Ssssshhhh!
by bauerfreak
Summary: A scrumptious dose of Snicker naughtiness. Takes place between Diff'rent Strokes and Stoked Fo' Shizzle. Story four in the Mally Universe.


"Ssshhhhh" Nick urged his wife, as if that would do the trick, as he nibbled hungrily on her earlobe. They were in a compromising position to say the least. The parents had managed to get the twins down by eight o'clock that night, and hadn't heard a peep for once since then. Mally was at Natalie's for the night, leaving them some rare time to be frisky. Nick's shirt had already come off, and he was working at pushing her camisole up over her breasts.

Sara giggled in response, slipping her manicured, eager hand into the back of his boxers. Nick seemed to enjoy it, as he started nuzzling mercilessly at her neck, making Sara cringe in delight. He smiled at the effect he still managed to have on her after almost three years of marriage. Sara Stokes still did unreal things to his mind and his body. He could never tire of her scent, the feel of her lips on his skin, not to mention other parts of her anatomy.

Their lips finally met fervently, wasting no time in devouring each other's mouths. Nick's lips were like magnets to hers, never wanting to leave, and never having enough. Only the sound of the light rain outside and the gentle smack of their mouths working together filled the room. Silence – a rarity in the Stokes home. Something that was unfamiliar and a little unsettling, but wonderful nonetheless.

After several minutes of prolonged, passionate making out, Nick's lips finally moved to Sara's neck. It was then they were reminded again of just how quiet it was when Sara let out a satisfied, primal moan, egging him on. The sound of her voice echoed a little louder than they'd anticipated, and Nick quickly devoured her moan in his mouth once more, hoping it did the trick and the kids didn't stir. After a few moments of modest kisses, they decided they were good to go, so Nick continued nipping and licking his way down Sara's sternum.

He stopped at her collarbone, tinging it lightly with his teeth, sending a shudder through his wife's body, lunging her body up towards his rock-hard, sculpted chest and abs. Her hands moved up to his bare back, lightly scratching her nails over his perfect, warm, inviting skin. The skin that felt strangely comforting and familiar, but erotic, exciting, and downright manly at the same time. She loved the feeling of being enveloped by him, the epitome of sexy worshipping her body like the first time every time.

Nick placed baby kisses at the top of each breast, marking them as the next task at hand seemingly. He worked his way down at an agonizingly slow pace, taking his time and devoting careful attention to each. Sara almost grabbed his head and moved it towards her nipples after several torturous minutes, but he read her mind. While massaging the other gently, Nick finally closed his hot, warm mouth over her pert nipple, circling and swirling his tongue over the hardened pebble with force. Sara let out another involuntary whimper as he worked, watching him all the while. Nick was willing to let one whimper go, but when another escaped when his teeth gently tugged, he looked up at her, a warning on his face.

"Sara, I'll have to stop if you can't be quiet." Nick warned her, leaning up to sweetly kiss her on the lips, both smiling into it. It wasn't every day they were able to do this, and they wanted to take full advantage of this opportunity.

Nick ducked back down to the twin perky globe this time. Teasing the abandoned nipple with his fingers, Nick immediately closed his mouth around a large section of Sara's breast, sweeping his tongue around the area. As he let up, he sucked on the nipple a little longer, feeling Sara's chest arch up to him, begging for more. His eyes momentarily looked up, and he observed his wife biting her lip quite hard to keep from moaning again. He smiled and sucked a little harder, knowing it would be difficult for her pleasure to stay muted. She gave him a knowing glare and she batted his head lightly. After peppering a few more light kisses, Nick felt Sara pulling him back up to her head level, and kissed him passionately in thanks. She pushed him to he was laying on his back now, and Nick waited to see what she was going to do.

Dressed in black panties and matching camisole, Sara was impossible to resist. Nick had trouble breathing as she kissed him once more on the mouth before moving to his chest. She paid similar attention to his fitness-magazine body, relishing in the way his muscles spasmed beneath her touch. Her hand stationed enticingly at his cut love handles, Sara devoured his chest, placing open-mouthed kisses wherever she could. She moved slowly down until she found his tight abdominals, still fit as ever. Sara lovingly rubbed the muscles with her hand and doused them with fiery, wet kisses, following a trail down to his belt buckle.

"Sar…" He called her, like she knew he would. Sara didn't mind performing oral sex a little once in a while, but Nick was never a fan of receiving. It was something that was done in college, in his wild days. It felt strangely wrong to have his wife perform this act, though he did invite her to sometimes when he was in the mood. Nick had no problem delivering the same thing to Sara, and she liked to return the favor.

Nick instead undid his buckle and zipped the opening down, pulling Sara back up to his face. He ran a hand through her soft, brown hair as he felt her warm, talented hand stroke up his length enticingly. Nick sighed audibly and let his head fall back, facing his wife, now both on their sides. Sara stroked up and down his impressive length several times, feeling it harden even more beneath her touch. Nick gently kissed his wife on the lips as she worked, allowing pleasurable sighs to escape from his throat. After a minute or so, Nick let his left hand wander down to Sara's sexy black panties, running his finger under the elastic, teasing her. Sara shifted her pelvis and let her right leg travel upright to allow him access.

Nick crept his hand into her panties ever so slow, leaving Sara in anticipation. He gently strokes her soft curls momentarily and then let his pointer finger deliver one erotic stroke to her labia before retrieving his hand and rubbing her belly a few times. Sara's hand stopped is duties momentarily to stroke his forearm, inviting him to continue.

Nick kissed her and smiled, their mouth hovering over each other's, inhaling each other's kisses and scents as they looked into the blackness of their partner's orbs.

Finally, Nick's hand was where Sara needed him most, using just one finger to stroke up and down, brushing her opening each time. Sara's hand played in her husband's short hair as he continued to pleasure her.

He massaged insistently at her, watching her face for reaction, occasionally leaning in to share a tender kiss. When she was adequately wet, Nick plunged one finger into her depths, eliciting a whimper from her, which he quickly swallowed. They continued kissing for the next few minutes, as Sara could never keep quiet at the mercy of his talented fingers, as they plunged into her again and again.

Nick's length was now fully erect, almost upright as they continued, so Nick retrieved his hand momentarily to scoot Sara's panties off her delicate hips and down her legs. He quickly shimmied out of his own pants and boxers and went back to his position on his side. Nick's hand went to Sara's inner right thigh, and raised it up slightly, rubbing the skin with his thumb in care. He scooted his hips a little closer and grasped Sara's bottom, pulling her near. Keeping eye contact with her, Nick slowly plunged his length into its warm, inviting home. They both sighed and caught their breath as he filled her completely. Sara would never get tired of the feeling of his member stretching her in the most delectable she could imagine every time. He would always pause, allowing her to adjust to his invasion, and wait for her to thrust back.

Sara moved her hips, willing him to continue. Nick's hand gently stroked Sara's breasts as he began to move slowly and looked into each other's orbs. The position called for a slow, sensual love-making session, as they rocked their hips against each other at a most delectable angle. Nick curled his thrusts upwards, hitting her g-spot, causing Sara to moan. Sara's hands were everywhere she could reach. On his hips and ass, encouraging his tender movements; on his chest, his lips; everywhere.

After several minutes of connecting love making, their bodies communicated to take it faster. Nick kissed Sara's forehead as he pulled out, and she felt an immediate sense of loss. That was quickly remedied when Nick grabbed one of the pillows and placed it under Sara's hips, raising her bottom up. Sara knew that she was in for a heart-pounding, sheet-gripping session next. Nick hovered over his wife, his strong arms bracing himself on either side of her shoulders momentarily. He then looked down and ran his still rock-hard length over her labia, sending a shiver up Sara's spine. Sara giggled, spreading her legs wider. Nick took possession of her long, elegant legs and put them over his shoulders to reach a deep, satisfying angle. He knew this excited Sara as she was effectively trapped and could never tell just when he was enter her.

Nick ran his hands over her legs and kissed her passionately for several moments, as Sara held onto his sides, waiting for their love making to continue. Suddenly, Nick pushed into his wife, filling her all the way to the hilt and she groaned in pleasure, knowing she would delight at his second invasion. Nick thrust slowly and deeply several times, both breathing heavily. When he was sure she was ready, Nick began to push more vigorously into his wife, encouraged by the pleasurable sounds that followed. Sara's hips were effectively immobilized by their position, as Nick pumped harder and faster. Soon her whimpers and moans were becoming louder as he pounded her body, so he released her legs so they fell to each side. Nick leaned down and swallowed her sounds, while never stopping his movements. His hands generously ran over her breasts as hers raked at his back, edging nearer to release.

"I'm almost there, baby," Nick whispered huskily as he slowed his pace momentarily. He perched up on his knees and leaned over Sara, kissing her, "If I go faster, can you keep quiet?"

Sara grinned at his warning, knowing from experience how vocal she could get at such sessions. She felt her body quiver in anticipation and memory of the last experience, his hips pounding unforgivingly into hers. It would be difficult, but she couldn't scream in pleasure like she knew she would want to. Sara offered a small nod and gripped the pillow at her head. Nick kissed her one last time and then placed his strong hands at her milky hips.

Knowing they were both near, it only took about thirty seconds of Nick's famous powerful, mind-blowing thrusts to send them both over the edge. The sounds of their bodies working together filled the bedroom, though Sara managed to keep relatively quiet. As he emptied his seed into her, Nick thrust slowly, but still forcefully into Sara, leaning down to kiss her sweet, supple lips.

Catching their breath, Nick pulled out and collapsed onto Sara. He pulled the pillow from beneath her bottom and tossed it to the side. The next few minutes were spent returning their heart rates to normal and sharing sloppy, wet kisses, their hands still tenderly stroking each other's tired, but satisfied bodies.

They were interrupted by Aidan's cries. He'd probably had another nightmare. The parents exchanged knowing glances.

"He's got pretty good timing." Sara admitted, as if her three year old son would have any idea what was going on. Nick kissed her nose and smiled.

"I'll go." He whispered as he got up, finding his boxers on the floor and putting them back on quickly. Nick quietly went to his son's bedside, his face and body hot and distressed from crying.

"Hey, little man." He cooed, sitting on the bed and pulling his son into his lap. The boy appreciatively laid his head on Nick's bare chest as Nick stroked his head soothingly. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dweam." He reported sadly, but he felt safe in his daddy's arms now.

"You did? Do you want to tell me about it?"  
Sara had since put on her robe and stood outside the twins' bedroom. She listened fondly to her son give an animated recap of his nightmare. Nick just listened intently, making comments along the way in reassurance or faked awe. After a few minutes, Aidan seemed comforted enough to try to sleep again. Nick tenderly tucked his little son under the covers once more, giving him one last hug and a kiss.

"Good night, Aidan. I love you."

"Goo'night, daddy."

Nick gently shut the door and found his wife waiting in the hallway for him. He kissed her tenderly, letting their tongues communicate their love and adoration of each other.

"He's back down?" Sara questioned.

"I think so. You up for round two?" He ran his hand over her ass, leading her back into their bedroom.

"If we want another baby, we should partake in several rounds a night." She smiled into his kisses, "You know, just to make sure."

Nick touched her sensitive bundle of nerves between the apex of her thighs to get her to stop babbling. Sara let out a tiny yelp and giggled as her knees hit the bed and sent them tumbling backwards. Nick had one more request.

"Ssssshhhhhh."


End file.
